Salanditian (5e Race)
Salanditian "Poison seeps through, even through metal, when we're around!" -Crae Drazda, Salanditian Rogue Physical Description Salanditians are a cousin of the Lizardfolk race, and they are typically 5-6 feet tall. Their bodies are either grey, red, or white scales, with their heads being either dark grey, dark blue, or red scales. They have tails, which are the same color as their body scales. Their backs have a pattern going down to their tails, which is either orange, light blue, or black. They have either grey, green, or yellow eyes. They do not have any hair. History Salanditians are descended from the Lizardfolk race. They were created when a cult of Yuan-Ti wanted to create a perfect race, believing that they could enter their souls into the bodies of their prisoners, after they infused them with poisonous magic and energy directly from the Plane of Fire, burning their scales into different colors, replacing their bloodstream with pure poison. However, due to all of the abilities given to them by their Yuan-Ti creators, the Salanditians were able to escape, and became their own race, living among both Lizardfolk societies and other societies. Society Salanditians do not typically make their own societies, preferring to live in other societies-especially Lizardfolk-instead. Their natural affinity for poison causes them to make powerful assassins, either seducing their targets and then releasing poison into their bloodstream, or placing it on their weaponry and attacking. Relationships Salanditians are seen typically how Lizardfolk are seen with races, with them having very good relations with Lizardfolk, and very hostile relations with any and all Yuan-Ti. However, due to how they are somewhat manufactured, Fontbones sympathize with them, just enough to not consider killing them on sight. Salanditian Names Salanditian names are typically taken from Lizardfolk culture, as they still enjoy their roots of being previously Lizardfolk. Male: Grauk, Guhet, Kaszuk, Kiuz Female: Hesk, Jazaka, Kroga, Riza Salanditian Traits Poison running through their veins, and fire through their scales, Salanditians are excellent assassins, rangers, and rogues. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. Age. Salanditians do not live as long as their Lizardfolk cousins, due to their poisonous blood and burned scales. They reach maturity at age 12, and can live to be up to 50-60 years old. Alignment. Salanditians work on both a combination of animal instincts and social acceptance. They are typically Neutral. Size. Medium Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Poisonous Blood. ''Due to your blood being actual poison, you have immunity to poison damage, and if any target tries to drain your blood, they take how much damage they'd be healing as poison damage. ''Toxic Spit. ''1 + your Proficiency bonus times per long or short rest, you can choose to treat your ability modifier on a weapon attack (e.g. +5 str on a longsword strike) as poison damage, instead of whatever damage type it is already. ''Claws. ''When you make an unarmed strike, your damage is 1d4 slashing, and you have proficiency with your unarmed strikes. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Draconic. Salanditian Subraces Corroding Blood Some Salanditians are able to imbue their poison to hurt all targets, no matter what or who they are. Ability Score Increase. Your Intellect score increases by 1. Corrosion. ''Any poison type damage you deal ignores poison resistance and treats poison immunity as resistance. '''Seducing Blood Some Salanditians have the blood of Succubi, infused due to some magical source, or have a Succubus as a parent. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. ''Natural Charm. ''You know the charm person spell at will. Additionally, you have proficiency in Persuasion. Volcanic Blood Some Salanditians have more affinity to fire, compared to affinity to poison. ''Ability Score Increase. ''Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Volcanic Blood. ''This replaces Poisonous Blood. You have resistance to fire damage, and if any target tries to drain your blood, they take fire damage equal to the damage they tried to heal. ''Volcanic Spit. ''This replaces ''Toxic Spit. ''1 + your Proficiency bonus times per long or short rest, you can choose to treat your ability modifier on a weapon attack (e.g. +5 str on a longsword strike) as fire damage, instead of whatever damage type it is already. Category:Hall of Shame